


After The Final

by Shinigami_Mistress (Southern_Breeze)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Grell is a tease, M/M, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Will is done with it, fun times, young grell and will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 17:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12988905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southern_Breeze/pseuds/Shinigami_Mistress
Summary: William and Grell have collected Thomas' soul but now they have a few minutes to themselves.





	After The Final

**Author's Note:**

> For Grelliam week 2017!

The frosty air surrounding their bodies like silvery veils as records swirled and danced in the distance. William calmly surveyed the scene a few moments, but Grell was staring at his profile with flushed cheeks. For several minutes, neither said a word until William turned away and adjusted his glasses.

 

“I suppose it’s time we return,” he said, “I believe that we have succeeded in our task despite the brief difficulty.”

 

“We don’t have to go back right away,” Grell said; rushing to his side to take hold of his arm, “We finished, but surely we can wait just a few more minutes.” The redhead moved closer so that his breath tickled William’s ears. “No one will miss us,” he whispered, “We have time to do...other things.”

 

“And what ‘other things’ do you have in mind, Sutcliff?” William asked. He jerked his arm away and straightened his jacket, but Grell’s smile only grew.

 

“I love it when you’re forceful, darling,” Grell said, “I wish I could have seen that side of you before. Here I was wanting a real man and there was one sharing my bed all along.” His flush deepened and his hand slipped down to touch himself through his pants. “I’ve been so lonely and needy,” he added.

 

“I think you mean horny,” William said.

 

“What’s the difference?” Grell asked, “But now I know I’ve been needing you.” He began to rub himself harder; his breath quickening slightly.

 

William narrowed his eyes and he rushed forward to grab Grell’s groping hand. “You’re such a tease,” he growled, “Prancing around our shared room naked and touching yourself at night while moaning like some sort of animal in heat.”

 

“I thought you were asleep,” Grell said; his eyes opening wide, “You...you watched me? Oh, you deliciously filthy man!” He leaned forward as if to kiss William, but William grabbed his short red hair and pulled back painfully; stopping Grell from moving.

 

“I don’t like being toyed with,” William growled.

 

“What do you like, darling?” Grell asked.

 

“I’m not your darling,” William replied darkly, “but I can show you what I like.”

 

Without another word or any type of explanation, he suddenly ripped Grell’s pants and tossed the ruined material aside. His underwear followed, while Grell could only watch helplessly. “My pants,” he said.

 

“You have others,” William said coldly as he swiftly turned Grell around and shoved to the dirty, roof covered in a sparse layer of soot stained snow. With one hand firmly planted on Grell’s head, William undid his pants with the other. Soon, his own erection was free and he sighed a bit before positioning himself. He didn’t take time to prepare Grell before shoving inside.

 

Grell cried out, although his voice was muffled from where it was being shoved into the brick roof. William moved forward with slow deliberance until he was fully seat inside. A small trickle of blood seeped from the ravaged hole; bright red drops of blood staining the snow beneath them.

 

“Will,” Grell managed, “Oh, Will!”

 

“Shut up,” William growled, “I don’t want to hear another word from your mouth.” He pulled out slightly before shoving back inside.

 

Grell wiggled slightly so that he could turn his head just enough to look back at William. “Make me be quiet,” he said, “Punish me! Make me behave!”

 

“I said shut up!” William yelled, as he shoved harder into Grell; pushing Grell’s face unto the roof once more. He began to find his rhythm as Grell whimpered and whined beneath him. They moved together as if they had done this a hundred times before; sweat standing out on their bodies despite the chilling air.

 

Grell whined, and he reached back to stroke himself, but William knocked his hand away. “You can’t touch yourself, slut,” he said, “You had enough of that in our room.”

 

He pulled out, and turned Grell over so that his back was now lying in the snow. Lifting Grell’s legs, he easily pushed inside again and regain his rhythm. Grell grasped and clawed at the bricks until his fingers bled, as William looked down at him. Never had Grell looked like this before. His pale skin was flushed, although his freckles still stood out, and he was glistening with sweat. His neck was arched back as he gasped desperately for breath. Pink nipples stood out like tiny rosebuds on his slender yet muscular chest as his erection twitched with desperation. William gave a pained smile as he reached down to firmly stroke him. Grell moaned loudly and moved into his hand.

 

“Darling,” Grell gasped, “This...this...uh...feels so...GOOD! Oh yes! Right there! Uh...Uh...please!”

 

“I thought I told you to keep quiet,” William said, but his own breath was growing ragged as his pace grew erratic. It was clear neither of them would last much longer, but he kept pumping with all of his strength as Grell whined and pleaded.

 

Grell came first. He screamed loudly as he did; spilling into Will’s hands and onto both of their chests. William followed soon after, although he only let out the smallest of moans as he emptied inside of Grell. Afterwards, he took several long, deep breaths before pulling out and managing to stand on shaky legs.

 

“Darling,” Grell cooed, “that was amazing. You were so rough - so forceful.” He threw back his head. “Good thing we heal quickly, or I wouldn’t be able to walk for a week after that performance.”

 

William didn’t answer. He looked down on the mess at his jacket before walking across the roof. “Where are you going?” Grell asked.

 

“I’m going back to the room to change clothes,” he said, “I can’t go back to face the academy supervisors in this state.”

 

“What about me?” Grell cried, “I don’t even have any pants. Do you expect me to go back to the room like this? What if someone sees me?”

 

“It’s not as if you have any modesty,” William said before jumping to a nearby roof and disappearing into the distance.

 

Grell smiled as he watched William leave. “Cold and cruel,” he mused, “Just the way I like them.”


End file.
